fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Celelel Lelfas
Summary A character made by FateAlbane. Celelel is a fairy who appears as part of the G. I. story in three of its extra chapters. She's also the main character in the Oneshot "Fairyland Lady". Though she is a fairy, she sympathizes with mankind and the many other races that dwell in the world of Greifor Ysustrata, unable to see them as "lesser" species despite the clear superiority and the privileges her race holds. Being messengers of the Gods, Fairies like her work directly under the jurisdiction of Fortuna, the Goddess of Fate. They also have some kind of relation to "a whimsical Oracle" who ultimately acts as their Overseer. Energetic, sincere (and sort of hyperactive), Celelel has a great deal of respect towards her own kind, but this is not always apparent as her views frequently clash with other fairies - perhaps as a result of her impulsiveness. Like many other fairies, she sees Cendrillon as a mother figure. Appearance Should be the same as the drawing in this page. In the story, she was initially described as follows: Cele_Looks1.png Cele_Looks2.png Personality Being the owner of a pure heart and generally an altruist, Celelel differs from others of her kind for how much she is concerned about other races as opposed to worrying only about her own. That is not to say that she cares not about her fellow fairies - but as opposed to distrusting (or outright disliking) humans like many of her folk do, not only she wants to help them on their paths but also understand and bring their races together. This makes her character stray even more from a young fairy like her friends, who were seen “gossiping around without a care in the world” even while the pulse of Sephiria's power was casting an ever-growing pall over the lands below. This personality can lead her to act - or at least speak - without forethought at times. She is noted to be full of energy and filled with the impulsiveness of youth when compared to Cendrillon's soft and gentle mannerisms, which make her stand out all the more when next to the closest she has to a mother figure. Because she didn't develop a conscience - or meaning - of her own around the same occasion as the so-called "Elder Fairies", Celelel considers herself younger than the rest of them. This has never stopped her from confronting them - specifically Cendrillon - about their code of conduct and traditions when it comes to the treatment they give to other species. In various aspects, she finds the stance of her race about other people's matters to be no more than a "beautifully worded excuse not to do anything about it" at best, or bias at worst. It should be noted however that, while Celelel has a firm belief in her own world views, she is not deaf to arguments that go against it: This is seen when she accepts several of Cendrillon's arguments as true - recognizing that humans' ways towards self-destruction and their acts against nature were not something to be overlooked was one such example. Another would be that she recognized that their wars presented yet another impediment to her ideas becoming reality and the growth of their will as a species alongside the nature that served as their cradle. Like every other Fairy, Celelel uses the word "human" in a more broad sense than most others: As long as it was a species of the world below and capable of thought in a similar fashion to humans, they would be called so because "nuances of form" mean nothing to her. Mankind, beast clansmen, demi-humans and other similar species all count as "humanity" in her eyes to a greater or lesser extent (as she has learned so ever since she understood herself as Celelel, "Sons of Man" is the nomenclature exclusive to humans as we understand it). While this expands the ammount of races she is standing for, it also means she's even more bothered at how judgemental her people are since this gives her an impression that is rather hard to swallow: They are generally seeing themselves as superior to all others save species like the noble Vampires who by definition had forsaken their humanity and could not be called such. This may be a vision that was born out of her impatience, however, which ironically makes her act with bias against her own people instead when she gets passionate about defending the races below. As soon as she realizes this, Celelel generally lowers both her voice and head in shame, recognizing her mistakes as it was seen during her talk with Cendrillon: Though she can get too enthusiastic for her own good at times, Celelel always means well. Cendrillon herself admitted that "the heart of an altruist beats on her chest" and that perhaps the day would come where both the Fairies and human races would bring about more individuals who would share her feelings to the world - and if that day did come to pass, their differences could be set aside forevermore. Being noted to truly feel for humans, Celelel is one who feels sorry the most about those who would suffer in the world below because of circumstances that backed them into a corner, only to later be seen as the villains who caused them. In her eyes, humans experience everything in far too short a time. When she thinks about how many times, even this short time will be cut down before ripening… She simply can't accept that other fairies would dare judge whole species as no more than potential criminals. Especially when they are her equals. If they are to be seen as superior, she believes they should instead put every effort into guiding others... Although the Fairy regretfully agrees to the underlying downsides of her ideas, and the many impediments that would arise if Fairies tried to interfere directly in the affairs of others. That, of course does not stop her from trying to take action for the better of humanity. Celelel has every intention to help and share the privileges of her folk with the humans below whenever the opportunity to do so rises... As long as she gets a permission from Cendrillon. Under these conditions, she has shown some determination of her own, as she claimed that she would go to the extent of trying her luck with the Goddess of Fate if needed, despite fairies knowing better than anyone how powerful a force destiny can be. All in all, Celelel is not someone who is in the frontlines, but she is definitely someone who is looking - and hoping - for a better future to others more than she is ever concerned about herself. Being an immortal and Messenger, half of her believes she has nothing to worry about in that regard, anyways... Unless her superior decides to take a whimsical turn for the worst. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | Unknown Name: Celelel Lelfas Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: Over a hundred years old by the time of humans. Either undefined or uncountable in Fairy terms. Gender: Female Classification: Fairy, Mesmerizing Messenger Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Use of Energeia grants her Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), as well as Statistics Amplification (by focusing it) and Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being). Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9 - Fairies are as one with the World of Dreams and their true form dwells in it. As such, they can never perish unless it is fully destroyed, as otherwise they will simply sprout again immediately.), Small Size (type 2. Fairies are small enough to ride on the backs of hummingbirds), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Creation (Fairies can create things out of imagination, or "something" out of "nothing".), Conceptual Manipulation (being as one with the concept of Dreams and all fruits of imagination, Fairies can manipulate it), Elemental Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Abstract Existence (Type 2 for Immanent. Type 1 for True Aspect. Each fairy - or in this case, the being known as Celelel - is but one facet of the concept of dreams and the endless fruits of imagination.), Magic (weaponized magic is one of the uses of Energeia), Flight, Astral Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (small birds and critters obey fairies), Enhanced Senses (each of a fairy's senses can perceive sensations that should belong to another type of perception and translate them as they please), Acausality (Type 4 for manifestations. 5 for her true aspect. Fairies are without a Story in Time and have no need to exist in space, beings without a beginning or end. They are roots and seeds removed from human reality and hold freedom from destruction and time's currents as it is in the physical world. The world where they dwell is not one of duality, and phenomena of the human plane have no place in it. As, such they have a paradoxical existence of not being subject to change like humans, "walking in stillness" with the idea of their "current" state being meshed together with the notion of any possible change - thus not subject to effects), Dream Manipulation, Clairvoyance, possibly Fate Manipulation (Mother Cendrillon said that Fairies could stray the course of the entire "human" race - and in Fairy terms, that would involve not just mankind but also many other demi-human races in the world below), Teleportation (can also travel from Dreams and Imagination to reality, back and forth), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Celelel is resistant to the powers she herself has displayed. 'Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Fairies took part in the war against Lilith Lechaos in the past, which according to Sephiria involved all different kinds of adventurers and the strongest armies of more than one world at the time. That would ultimately lead to them facing enemies superior to the veteran adventurers who are said in Chapter One to be capable of reducing mountains to rubble. Being a pure-blood Fairy, she's without question superior to Serpens.) | Unknown (Due to their very nature, fairies like Celelel don't focus on purely physical destruction and she is yet to be shown in a serious battle. However, they are seen as a superior species of a higher plane of existence, who can outright control the overpopulation of monsters across the world where their manifestations dwell.) Speed: Relativistic (Faster than Nephthys Serpens.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Unknown Durability: Large Mountain level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resistant to damage as the destruction their powers can bring. Regeneration, immortality and the nature of their being makes Fairies notoriously hard to kill.) | Unknown Range: Tens to hundreds of kilometers. Low Multiversal with teleportation and magic. | Unknown Stamina: Likely limitless, as Fairies are one with the entire world of dreams and it also serves as source to their energy - said world being without end. Even as manifestations, fairies have so much energy to spare that they can actually lend it to the fields and lands of humans, making them thrive and also constantly preventing an overpopulation of monsters. Intelligence: '''Should be rather high. Despite being "young" when compared to the more experienced fairies like Mother Cendrillon (to the point of being called "a child"), Celelel has been a witness to the events of the human world for many ages. She has a deep understanding of the nature of various races in the world and works as a messenger of the Gods. Fairies can also observe the future and even guide humans through visions shown in dreams - of times past and times to come - to see if they can better deal with their fates if warned beforehand. She can however, display an immature side to her personality and sometimes even be childish. According to Cendrillon, the knowledge that denizens of the dream world like Fairies hold "would be poison of insanity for the minds of humans". '''Weaknesses: * None notable. Key: Immanent in the Human World | True Aspect - M. M. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life: Alea iacta est (The die is cast). - to try her luck at facing Fate, be the odds for the best or for the worst. Date of Birth: ??? Horoscope/Zodiac: ??? Birthplace: Grasslands of Fantasy/Dream Meadows Hobbies: Bathing in the lakes of ideas. Values: Freedom (though she respects the idea of Fate). Likes: Has taken an interest "in a particular human". Dislikes: Judging from her conversation with mother Cendrillon, Xenophobia. Eye Color: Leaf-like green. Hair Color: Red. Status: Alive and active. Affiliation: Herself/The Fairy Folk. Facts about the character - I associate her a lot with the song The Dream, by Leaves Eyes. - If she had a fight theme song it should sound like the arranged version of *surprise* "Fairy", in the KOF soundtrack. The original one arranged, too. Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Fairies Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Support Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fate Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Astral Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:EVOLVERSE